Backgrounds
Acceptable Backgrounds The following is a list of acceptable backgrounds for use within the Blue Hoods guild. Backgrounds from any official published sources are allowed, with some exceptions. You may only pick one Feature from a background, even if it offers multiple. No features that give spells may be chosen. Backgrounds offering spells with their only feature are not allowed. Custom backgrounds are not allowed, meaning you may not modify or combine backgrounds (as suggested in Customizing / Creating a Background in the Basic Rules and DMG). However, you can use traits / ideals / bonds / flaws from any background, or write your own. No matter what background you take, it must fit your backstory as an immigrant to this part of the world. Remember that all members of the Blue Hoods are from outside of Eleria. Player's Handbook / Basic Rules * Acolyte ** Shelter of the Faithful * Charlatan ** False Identity * Criminal / Spy ** Criminal Contact * Entertainer / Gladiator ** By Popular Demand * Folk Hero ** Rustic Hospitality * Guild Artisan / Guild Merchant ** Guild Membership * Hermit ** Discovery * Noble / Knight ** Position of Privilege / Retainers * Outlander ** Wanderer * Sage ** Researcher * Sailor / Pirate ** Ship’s Passage / Bad Reputation * Soldier ** Military Rank * Urchin ** City Secrets Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide * City Watch / Investigator ** Watcher’s Eye * Clan Crafter ** Respect of the Stout Folk * Cloistered Scholar ** Library Access * Courtier ** Court Functionary * Faction Agent ** Safe Haven * Far Traveler ** All Eyes on You * Inheritor ** Inheritance * Knight of the Order ** Knightly Regard * Mercenary Veteran ** Mercenary Life * Urban Bounty Hunter ** Ear to the Ground * Uthgardt Tribe Member ** Uthgardt Heritage * Waterdhavian Noble ** Kept in Style Ghosts of Saltmarsh * Fisher ** Harvest the Water * Marine ** Steady * Shipwright ** I’ll Patch It! * Smuggler ** Down Low Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica Note: Guild Backgrounds are allowed but do not provide any Spells. * Azorius Functionary * Boros Legionnaire * Dimir Operative * Golgari Agent * Gruul Anarch * Izzet Engineer * Orzhov Representative * Rakdos Cultist * Selesnya Initiate * Simic Scientist Acquisitions Incorporated * Failed Merchant ** Supply Chain * Plaintiff ** Legalese * Rival Intern ** Inside Informant Other Sources * Anthropologist (Tomb of Annihilation) ** Adept Linguist * Archaeologist (Tomb of Annihilation) ** Historical Knowledge * Haunted One (Curse of Strahd) ** Heart of Darkness * Faceless (Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus) ** Dual Personalities Adventurer's League Curse of Strahd * Black Fist Double ** Double Agent * Dragon Casualty ** Dragonscarred * Iron Route Bandit ** Black-Market Breeder * Phlan Insurgent ** Guerilla * Stojanow Prisoner ** Ex-Convict * Ticklebelly Nomad ** At Home in the Wild Elemental Evil / Mulmaster * Caravan Specialist ** Wagonmaster * Earthspur Miner ** Deep Miner * Harborfolk ** Harborfolk * Mulmaster Aristocrat ** Highborn * Phlan Refugee ** Phlan Survivor Rage of Demons / Hillsfar * Cormanthor Refugee ** Shelter of the Elven Clergy * Gate Urchin ** Red Plume and Mage Guild Contacts * Hillsfar Merchant ** Factor ** Trade Contact * Hillsfar Smuggler ** Secret Passage * Secret Identity ** Secret Identity * Shade Fanatic ** Secret Society * Trade Sheriff ** Investigative Services Unusable Backgrounds Other Sources * House Agent (Eberron) * Celebrity Adventurer’s Scion (Acq Inc) * Gambler (Acq Inc) * Homebrew or Playtest backgrounds